


Flirting war (- SuperFlirt)

by FallingArtist



Series: Super!pick-up lines [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Love, No Angst, Pick-Up Lines, SuperCorp, alex x maggie (mentioned), sanvers (mentioned), super pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Kara and Lena exchange (bad) pick-up lines and simply are dorks in love. Alex and Maggie laugh forever. Super-pick-up lines involved on Kara's part. Lena hates them, but she loves how Kara can't deliver pick-up lines properly. Also... Lena is a big book nerd and I love it. Second part after "How a Luthor gets the girl". Can be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some of you it's Xmas already, for some others it isn't yet. As for me, it's some time past midnight on Xmas day... so Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it, and a happy (scratch that) GAY day to everyone anyway!   
> I promised a second piece after "How a Luthor gets the girl" and here it is! Pick-up lines, fun, dorks, nerds... ;)   
> Although I posted this as piece of a series, it can be read alone :)
> 
> Have a lovely (gay) day whether you celebrate anything or not :D 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.   
> Sorry for the title...couldn't come up with better.

Kara and Lena have been together for some time now and Lena recently made the mistake to tell Kara about the night of their first kiss. About how her mind kept coming up with stupid pick-up lines. Lena thought she’d just share something funny with Kara after the blonde had told her some embarrassing stories of her own, but now Kara is obsessed.

Lena has also told Kara she knows who she is. She had to when she impulsively kissed Supergirl after another good saving. It would have been extremely awkward otherwise. Supergirl had kissed her back instinctively at first, then pulled back with a horrified expression when she remembered she was wearing the wrong clothes to be kissing Lena Luthor. Lena had caught the expression and immediately reassured _Kara_ that it was alright, she was kissing her girlfriend, not just Supergirl.

 

Now Lena is at her office, she should concentrate on her work but she keeps glancing at her phone, impatiently waiting for Kara’s answer. She planned a date for that night, but it was a last minute thing – she just woke up and thought she wanted to go on a date with her girlfriend – so she is hoping Kara doesn’t have other plans already. As Kara seems too busy to answer right away, Lena sighs and tries to get back to her tablet.

Not two minutes later Lena hears a gush of wind and her girlfriend’s voice reaches her from behind her back.

“You must be made of Kryptonite because being around you makes my knees weak”.

Kara’s voice is definitely too light and dorky to deliver a pick-up line properly, but Lena thinks that’s part of the charm. However, she groans in displeasure at the poor choice.

“Kara, as much as it pleases me to see you, I think you should stop looking for pick-up lines on the internet”, she turns around to greet her girlfriend with a kiss and accepts with a graceful smile the flowers Kara is holding out for her.

“You know that I can see anything within miles, Lena.” Kara’s voice turns serious and for a moment Lena thinks she’s going to tell her someone needs Supergirl.

“But there’s nothing I’d rather look at than you”.

Lena grumbles something and turns around to hide the faint blush that has made its way to her cheeks even though the pick-up line is another very stupid one.

“Ah! You liked that one” Kara smiles triumphantly and punches the air, which looks all too dorky considering she’s wearing Supergirl’s costume.

Lena shakes her head, “Kara, really?”

Kara flashes her a huge smile, “I found this wonderful page online with Superman pick-up lines and you’re gonna hear them all” she beams. Then she frowns, “Well, not all. Some of them...wouldn’t fit”.

Lena raises a perfect eyebrow and Kara flushes a little.

“Oh, you know… Some of them, they refer to… I mean, you need… Well, I… I would need a… well, a penis to use them” she explains shyly.

Lena can’t restrain her laugh.

 

*** ***

 

Lena has taken to sending her flowers, at home, at her office, once even at her sister’s place when she knew Kara would be spending the day and the night. The flowers always come with a note and usually Kara gets lost in thought of her girlfriend after reading the sweet words or short poems sent to her. This time the note reads:

_I like books, you like books, why don’t we start writing the story of us?_

Kara doesn’t really know a lot about pick-up lines – outside the Super-related ones – but she’s pretty sure that’s meant to be one.

Alex’s laugh behind her shoulder confirms it and she smiles at her silly, sweet girlfriend.

 

*** ***

 

“It’s a good thing I have freeze breath, because you look dangerously hot!”

The pick-up line is not meant to be said with such childish enthusiasm, but it’s Kara SuperDork Danvers who delivers it so Lena doesn’t comment as Kara strolls inside and plants her hands on the CEO’s desk.

“Hello, Kara” she says instead, standing up and leaning over her desk to kiss the blonde. “How many pick-up lines do you still need me to hear, honey?”

Kara giggles, then she leans in until her mouth caresses Lena’s ear and she whispers, “You know, Lena, I can hold my breath for 20 minutes”.

The sharp intake of breath from Lena surprises Kara and when she pulls back she finds that the brunette has her eyes closed.

 _Damn, Lena, it was just a pick-up line._ Lena takes a long breath and opens her eyes to find a confused Kara looking at her.

Kara is looking at her like a confused puppy and Lena is turned on – not from the pick-up line, of course, but from the thoughts it ignited in Lena’s mind. Well, damn.

“I don’t understand that one, though” Kara says almost to herself. “I mean, what does it matter how long I can hold my breath?” she looks up at Lena again with puppy eyes, innocent and naive and the CEO doesn’t know what to do: laugh or show Kara just what it matters?

She circles the desk and comes to stand in front of Kara. “You’re such a dork, Kara Danvers”, she says affectionately. Kara gives her a beaming smile and Lena chuckles softly.

Then she leans in and she bites Kara’s earlobe, which causes Kara to suck in a breath, “I’ll show you tonight, sweetheart”.

 

*** ***

 

 

The next flowers she receives come with yet another note from Lena.

_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I’d have a Secret Garden._

Kara is not sure this one is meant to be a pick-up line, it looks like a sweet thing to her. Lena is a bookworm, she found out when she spent the night at the brunette’s, and the reference makes Kara smile.

 

*** ***

 

“Hey baby” Kara has started to call Lena pet names too since the brunette seems fond of them when she addresses Kara. Lena has come visit Kara at CatCo and they only have a few minutes together before Kara gets called into a meeting, but the blonde manages to slip in a pick-up line then too.

“Lena, is that a mirror in your pocket?” she asks lowering her head as to take a better look.

“Kara, no.” Lena warns.

“Because I can see myself in your pa-”

Kara yelps when a hand is shoved over her mouth and Lena is regarding her with a murderous look. “Not that one.”

Kara giggles from behind Lena’s hand, but her girlfriend doesn’t let her go, she tries to gesture that she won’t finish it, but Lena still keeps her hand where it is. So Kara does exactly what she’d do if it were Alex holding her mouth shut. She licks Lena’s hand.

Lena retracts her hand with a shocked expression and Kara immediately apologises and starts to ramble about how she’s used to do that with Alex, not that she goes around licking her sister’s hand at random times, it’s just that she gets hands on her mouth a lot and-, not that her family is violent or manhandles her, it’s just that-

Lena’s laugh interrupts her rant and saves her from vomiting more words. Lena kisses her adorable girlfriend and tells her she’ll see her later, then she leaves, still chuckling at Kara’s embarrassment.

 

*** ***

 

The note that comes with the flowers, this time, reads:

_If your right leg_ _were_ _Christmas and your left leg_ _were_ _Easter, would you let me come for dinner between the holidays?_

Kara doesn’t get it at first so she reads it out loud asking Alex and Maggie to solve the riddle for her. What she gets is a lot of laughing, some mocking and a pat on the shoulder from Maggie while Alex, still catching her breath after laughing too hard, thanks her for providing material to blackmail a Luthor.

 

*** ***

 

The message comes unexpected, but it makes Kara smile after a rough day. “I want to take your body to Wuthering Heights”, Lena’s back with the book pick-up lines and Kara loves each one of them. Every one, except the few she doesn’t understand. Like, why would Lena _Fight to go to a Club_ with her?

Kara shakes her head and smiles while typing back, “I can fly anywhere in the solar system, but only you can take me to heaven, baby”.

She imagines Lena groan at yet another Super!pick-up line – as Kara calls them – and smiles widely when her girlfriend’s reply is to meet her at Kara’s apartment as soon as she’s done with work.

“You know, I once lifted a whole rocket into orbit. Wanna find out how high I can take you? ;)” is Kara’s positive answer.

When Lena threatens not to cook for her that night, Kara drops the pick-up lines and goes for a dorky quote from a book Lena loves. “I have been in love with no one, and never shall be, unless it should be with your cooking.”

“You are something else, Kara Danvers, you really are.”

Kara beams and doesn’t get time to write back before another message comes in.

“Now get your fine ass here”.

 

*** ***

 

One more note and Alex is the one to read it first this time. “If it were 1984 and I were Big Brother, I’d only watch you” she reads out loud before snorting.

“Seriously Kara? Didn’t know your tough looking CEO girlfriend was such a book nerd!” Alex chuckles when Kara snatches the piece of paper from her hand.

 

*** ***

 

Lena and Kara are at a party. A Danvers party. Which means they don’t get a moment alone and Alex is endlessly teasing Lena about her flower notes to Kara.

The blonde finally manages to rescue her red-faced girlfriend from her snickering sister and can eventually greet her properly with a still too short-lived kiss.

For a while they just stay close to each other, enjoying the familiar touch of hands and brush of bodies, then Kara pulls back just a little to speak softly.

“Do you have heat vision too?”

She smiles when Lena rolls her eyes.

“’Cause you can melt my heart with just a look”.

Lena really hates whoever came up with those Superman pick-up lines, but Kara’s grin is adorable and her eyes are so blue and she just looks so cute that Lena just leans down and kisses her tenderly.

“Wow, Kara, you managed to deliver a pick-up line making it sound like a love confession” Winn appears beside them to tease the blonde and it’s Kara’s turn to roll her eyes.

Lena smirks and leans in close to Kara’s ear, but her voice is still loud enough for Winn, Alex and Maggie – the girls having just approached the couple as well – to hear.

“Let’s go find us A Room of One’s Own, shall we?”

Kara giggles and Alex shakes her head. “See, Maggie? My sister’s girlfriend is a huge nerd”.

Maggie chuckles, “I’m surprised you even understood the reference”.

Alex looks offended and punches her girlfriend lightly on the shoulder before stealing her beer.

Lena laughs, Kara makes her so happy, but her friends and family manage to brighten her day too from time to time.

They stay for a little while after that, until Lena decides she’s had enough socialising for the night and drags Kara to her place, leaving everyone at Kara’s to continue their party.

Lena made a rule that no pick-up lines are to be spoken in bed, she imposed it after one time Kara delivered one right after bringing Lena to orgasm and the brunette had refused to sleep in Kara’s arms that night.

No, there are no pick-up lines in bed, but Lena still whispers sweet words against Kara’s skin as the blonde carries her naked body to bed and as the brunette kisses down toned arms and wonderful abs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a laugh and enjoyed the story ;) Leave me a comment and tell me! 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like me to write some other SuperCorp fanfics and if that's the case send me prompts! You can send 'em on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters.   
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
